


Down the Slippery Slope

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an idea of how their affair could have started</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Slippery Slope

 

Sergeant George Carter surveyed the wreckage of the jewellery store with a practiced eye. A simple smash and grab job but by someone with a good eye, only the best pieces had been taken. He observed his govenor, Detective Inspector Jack Regan, prowling unhappily around the wreckage. George shook his head and waved him over. 

 

"Guv, Miss Collins here says that the lady that done this was of medium height, blonde and with a slim figure. Knew her way around jewellery as well."

 

Regan eyed the clerk, scowling at her. She was young, very pretty and wholly uninterested in him. He sniffed and looked around again.

 

"Was this lady so high, large hands?" He held his hand to just above George's head.

 

The girl looked at him, thinking. 

 

"Why, Yes I think she might have been."

 

"Have a deep voice?"

 

"Not especially, no."

 

"Had she been in before?"

 

"Why yes, once or twice. She was interested in an expensive necklace. She said she needed time to consider her purchase."

 

"Thank you Miss Collins... Has the nice Sergeant taken down the whole of your statement?" 

 

Both George and the girl nodded.

 

"Good. I'll leave you to it Miss. If we have further need, we'll be in touch." He took George's arm and moved him towards the door.

 

"Here Guv..."

 

"Shut it George... It wasn't a woman who did this... Get on the radio and see if Ronald James Lassiter is in or out."

 

"Ok Guv." George looked at him oddly but went off to the car to call in Regan's request. 

 

"Come on George! Today!" Regan bellowed, shouldering out past the uniforms.

 

George had just handed the radio back to Len, their driver, as Regan approached. He was finally getting used to the shouting and thought nothing of it any longer. He trotted up to Regan and repeated what the operator had just told him. Lassiter had been released from the Scrubs less than a week before. A terrible grin crossed Regan's face.

 

"Look at this list of items stolen. Not one was for less than £500 and all were good quality diamonds. The whole job comes in at nearly £10,000. This, George, is a textbook Lassiter job. Right, time to pay Ginger a visit." He patted George on the cheek and got in the car.

 

\--**00**--

 

The past 8 months on his return to the Flying Squad had been eye opening. George was used to Jack now, with his unorthodox grasses and even more unorthodox methods, but nothing in his time with Regan so far had quite prepared him for Ginger. They pulled up to a nondescript, neat little house that gave no indication of what lay inside. Before they got out, Jack turned in the front seat and looked George in the eye. 

 

"George, you say nothing, you do nothing. Is that understood?"

 

"Yes Guv."

 

"Right, let's go."

 

They made their way up the white, well kept steps and pressed the buzzer. They didn't wait long before the door was flung open and a cloud of gardenia scent rolled over them. George coughed in surprise as much as with the odour. A small bleached blond man wearing a violent purple dressing gown opened the door.

 

"Jack. Darling!" The fellow's whisky voice was quite camp. "I've missed you, love. Is this your new sergeant? Sweet boy...." He ran a finger over George's cheek then took Jack by the arm and pulled him in. 

 

"George!"

 

George shook himself alert and went in closing the door after them.

 

\--**00**--

 

Ginger's lounge was done up all in white and gold, and full of Gardenias. George gaped. It looked like a tart's boudoir, only tasteful.

 

"Tell me a story Ginger." Jack sprawled all over Ginger's white sofa, waiting to see what would be said.

 

"Like a drink dear?" 

 

"Whisky please, and make it a large one. And don't touch that..." 

 

Ginger veered away from George and got Jack a drink. George sat in a nearby chair and stayed silent.

 

"What story do you want to hear Jack, love?" Ginger handed Jack his drink and draped himself on the sofa next to him.

 

"I want to hear about Lassiter."

 

Ginger chuckled and flopped back provocatively. "What's it worth to you Jack, love?"

 

"It's worth me not nicking you for obstruction." Jack batted his eyes.

 

Ginger huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, had you let me have a feel of that nice young sergeant of yours I might have remembered more, but as you won't even negotiate..."

 

"Ginger... you don't touch that and you start talking or there won't be a safe toilet until you hit Dundee..."

 

Ginger's pouting lips made an unhappy moue. "Fine. Your friend Lassiter is up to her old ways. Wasn't out two days that she was dressed and out trolling."

 

\--**00**--

 

George perched on the edge of Jack's desk and gave him a bemused look.

 

"Jack, How the hell do you know Ginger?"

 

"Piss off George."

 

George laughed and pulled the scotch from the lower drawer. Jack already had the cups out. He poured out two good measures and sipped his. 

 

"So, what do we know?"

 

"We know Lassiter fell right back into his old habits as soon as he got back out."

 

Jack leaned back and took a long swig of his scotch. He looked haggard and stared pitifully at George. "I'm not letting him win George..."

 

George set his cup down and stared. Jack was wound up and he could almost pity Lassiter. "Where we going now?"

 

"Home. My head is spinning and I always want a shower after talking to Ginger."

 

George snorted inelegantly. "Do you then..."

 

"Shut it you and get a move on. I'll be around to get you early."

 

George finished his scotch and creaked up. "Right Guv... And you can come in this time and all..."

 

"Where's your Missus then?"

 

"Sister's in the club. She's staying till the morning sickness passes."

 

"Lucky me..."

 

"Should be a week or so."

 

"You'll be in a state won't ya?"

 

George just laughed. "Not many... Hope she's in a good mood when she gets back. Right, see you in the morning..."

 

\--**00**--

 

George got up from the couch and poured himself another drink. Ginger had been all over Jack, and it didn't look like it was a new thing. He tossed back his scotch and rubbed his face. Maybe it was all from being too tired and being on his tod, but he didn't think he was imagining it. His eyes did tend to wander when Allison wasn't around. He never realised how short a lead he was on until she wasn't around to yank on it. He leaned against the wall and stared off into the distance, grinning. 

 

"Treat me like the innocent virgin will ya?" he laughed. "If only you knew Jack Regan..."

 

He poured himself another and took it upstairs with him. 

 

"Reckon you've been down a few dark alleys with that Ginger," he giggled, sipping as he lay in bed. "Was all over you, that one. Not that you aren't worth looking at. And I reckon it might not take too much convincing either..." 

 

He thought about how Jack had him singled out from the rest of the squad. He went everywhere with Jack now... and Kent was seething. And all the palaver with the Omi Palones... Seemed a bit more than 'leave the lad alone'... Seemed much more like marking territory. He had the distinct impression that he'd have fed Kent to them, just for a laugh, supposing of course they had shown any interest in Kent at all. He shook his head and finished his drink. 

 

"And I doubt our Sgt. Kent would have had a sense of humour about all them girls either."

 

George chuckled and set the glass on the night table. He carefully stripped off and laid all his clothes on the chair. He slipped into bed and snuggled in, patting Allison's side of the bed, before nodding off.

 

\--**00**--

 

"Oi, sleeping beauty."

 

George jerked awake to a cold hand brushing over his back. He quickly rolled away. 

 

"Bloody Christ..." 

 

George flopped back, hand fluttering over his heart. Jack laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and patted George on the cheek.

 

"Get moving. It's six."

 

George complained bitterly as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He pulled back the covers and rolled out of bed, searching around for something to wear. When he bent over to get his trousers, he felt that Jack was looking at him. When he turned his head, Jack hurriedly looked away. George smiled to himself and took his time getting decent. If Jack wanted to look, he'd make sure there was something to see.

 

"Stop moaning... I'm ready..." he said when he pulled on a jumper and grabbed his jacket. "What's on the agenda for today?"

 

"We go to see Miss Lotte Class," he leered.

 

"You're welcome..."

 

\--**00**--

 

Miss Lotte Class had just finished her shift at the Golden Horseshoe Casino and did not seem at all surprised to see Jack lurking in the shadows by the back entrance. She swept over, heels clicking on the pavement. George would never have guessed in a million years that she wasn't a woman. She was a perfectly turned out brunette that he'd have been happy to pursue himself. He felt a sharp poke from Jack's elbow and straightened up.

 

"Well, well, Jack the lad. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She pulled her coat closer and scowled at him.

 

"Where's Charlie?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Friend Lassiter is up to her old tricks. I want her..."

 

Lotte sneered in an unpleasant way. "Do you then? Charlie won't like that."

 

"Lotte..." Jack growled but smiled.

 

"Ooh Jack. You're so butch sometimes..." she camped, tossing her hair. "Buy me a cup of tea and I'll tell you a tale."

 

Jack smiled at her. "It's a deal. George, why don't you go back to the jewellery store and show the shop assistant some faces?"

 

George's eyebrow rose as he watched Jack walk off with her.

 

\--**00**--

 

George went into the jewellery store and smiled at Miss Collins. She greeted him and waved him over.

 

"Sergeant Carter, it's nice to see you again. How can I help you?"

 

George immediately began to flirt with her. "I could think of a few ways."

 

She playfully smacked him on the arm and giggled. He winked at her and pulled several pictures from his coat pocket. 

 

"I brought over a few photos. See if you might recognise anyone as having been in here, you know, looking the place over."

 

He leaned close and she held his eye. He thought about pulling her, but only in passing. Alison would kill him and it wasn't worth it. 

 

"Got one of you in there?" she teased.

 

"Nah… Not a villain, am I?"

 

"I'm none too sure about that." She took hold of his hand as she looked at the pictures. She shuffled through and immediately pointed at Charlie Tate. "Him. He was in here three or four times. Loitering like. Come to think, he was in here one time with that cow who robbed us."

 

"Got him…" George chuckled evilly.

 

\--**00**--

 

 "We've got him George… "Jack growled in triumph when George told him what the Collins girl had said.

 

"Yeah, well… that's supposing of course we actually find him."

 

"I know someone who can tell us. Fancy a wash and dry?"

 

"Not Betty…"

 

"Betty likes you…"

 

"Well I don't like Betty. My bum don't either…"

 

Jack laughed at him and made goosing motions. George shrieked and fluttered out of the squad room in full camp.

 

\--**00**--

 

"Betty you slag..." Jack growled as he threw the door of the salon open and marched in. 

 

Betty turned huffily, hand on hip. He was a tall, slim, balding man with a limp wrist and trousers that were far too tight. George stayed away. He didn't want his bottom bruised like usual.

 

"What can I do for you Mr. Regan?" he waggled his brows and Jack just grinned.

 

"You can tell me where our friend Lassiter has gone with the tom."

 

"Don't know Jack. And I'd tell you if I did. I don't like that miserable cow and if I can send her back to the Scrubs I would. Look, what I do know is this. Lassiter had this ready from inside. I'd check the other half."

 

"And where is Charlie these days?"

 

"Same old I should imagine. You know Charlie, change is not his friend"

 

"Yeah... right... Picture hit the light has it?"

 

"Oh dear, yes."

 

Jack laughed wickedly and patted Betty on the cheek. "Thanks. I'll try and not come round."

 

"Send him instead why don't you..."

 

Jack pointed his finger right into Betty's face. "You don't touch that..."

 

"Don't get shirty with me Regan... You know I'm not partial to blonds..." He plucked at one of Jacks grey curls and pursed his lips. "Even if they do have nice bottoms." he leered.

 

Jack turned on his heel and practically shoved George out the door.

 

"Oi! Guv!"

 

"Shut it and get in the car."

 

George turned to see Jack red faced and not all of it with anger. 

 

"Jack..."

 

"Shut it. Len, Cock and Bull on Finsbury Street."

 

"The one by the park?"

 

"Yes the one by the park." he snapped.

 

They sped off.

 

\--**00**--

 

George spent the silent ride staring at the back of Jack's head. He'd always thought Jack had a bit more first hand knowledge of Dorothy's friends than most, but considering some of the nicks Jack had served in before CID, well, he hadn't been too surprised. And bent grasses were easier to lean on, besides. For all that Jack talked about happy marriages; there was always his underlying hostility to women. There was none of that hostility for his bent grasses. George was beginning to wonder if Jack was more bent than not. An answer was forming in his head that he wasn't prepared to go further with so he pushed it aside and stared mindlessly out the window until they came to a screeching halt in front of the Cock and Bull. Jack leapt out but leaned on George's door preventing him from following. 

 

"You stay here."

 

"No Guv... Mr. Haskins says I'm to stick with you."

 

"You'll do as I tell you!" He leaned in and snarled in George's face. 

 

Jack whirled into the pub like a cyclone. George sat for a minute then bolted in after him. 

 

"Jack?!" George blinked in the gloom. He suddenly felt many eyes on him. He stepped away from the door, towards the bar. It wasn't drinking hours yet but the place was well full. He squinted. 

 

"Well ducky. You must be new in town," came the falsetto call.

 

Titters of amused laughter bounced off the wall. George registered a very tall transvestite eyeing him from a side table. She had a very large black wig and very large false eyelashes that batted at him furiously. Jack was sitting with her, and was looking at him in an extremely sour manner.

 

"I thought I told you to stay put," he growled. 

 

George wiped his nose on his sleeve, like a naughty schoolboy, and made his way over. There were other 'hostesses' lounging around, but he kept his eyes forward. "Sorry Guv. Mr. Haskins said..."

 

"Ohhh is he yours, Jack?"

 

"Hands off." 

 

Her eyes raked over him in a predatory way. Jack sat fuming. 

 

"You Charlie then?" George asked.

 

"Lord no Ducky... Come sit here and I'll tell you who I am..." She patted her ample lap.

 

"Er..." George shifted uncomfortably and knew he'd gone red. His neck felt hot. "No thanks. I don't think Mr. Regan would approve."

 

"Keep your Germans to yerself Roy, and tell us where Charlie's got to."

 

One perfectly plucked brow rose. Roy looked back and forth, between the two of them, then leant back and grinned. "What a lovely boy." 

 

Jack practically boiled in his chair. His hand slapped down, shaking the glasses on the table. "You'll tell me if you don't want to get done for license infraction... and if you lay a hand on that I'll do you for cottaging and all."

 

George gaped. Roy's grin grew evil. 

 

"Cottaging, is it?" He winked at George and fluffed his wig. "Why Mr. Regan, I've never had to resort to that. You should know… You've never nicked me at it."

 

George could not help but snicker. Jack's glare should have made Roy's wig burst into flames. 

 

"No Miss, I don't imagine you've ever." George gave a dimpled smile as he piped up.

 

Roy laughed out loud and patted Jack's hand. "What a charming lad you have there, Jack. Where did you pick him up? I shall have to go and get myself one." 

 

Before Jack could explode, George sidled up and gave his best innocent and helpless face, the one that always got him off the hook with Alison. "Please Miss, could you tell Mr. Regan where Charlie is? We'd appreciate it ever so much."

 

Roy smiled and patted his cheek. "Well, since you ask so nicely dear." 

 

He gave them an address and a very sly look. 

 

\--**00**--

 

The Red Cow was nearly empty, it being well past closing. Only the regulars were scattered about the place. Most of them were asleep on the tables.

 

"Jack, been meaning to ask..." George slumped on their table grinning. He ran his finger over the rim of Jack's glass. "How is it all your grasses are Omi Palones?"

 

Jack looked on him fondly; eyes rimmed red. "Shut it George..."

 

"No… come on... " 

 

He bumped drunkenly into Jack while knocking back his scotch.

 

"George, you aren't dim."

 

"Nope..." he grinned.

 

His finger rubbed up against Jack's. 

 

"Shouldn't do that George."

 

"Yeah?"

 

George wiped the rim of Jack's glass and sucked the scotch droplets up quickly. Jack shook his head. He brushed his fingers over George's. 

 

"Don't."

 

"Don't what?"

 

"George..." Jack's tone was indulgent but firm.

 

George's eyes crinkled at the corners and he looked into Jack's eyes. They were both pissed enough to not hide. "Jack... come on... " He nudged lightly. 

 

"No."

 

"Jack..." he whispered. 

 

"No. Not you."

 

"Why not? Not the first time. Won't ruin me." George cajoled, dimples working.

 

"I'd ruin you George... I ruin everyone."

 

"Naaah, No you don't. You're not a bad bloke...reckon you'd be nice. Know what you're doing, don't you?" he grinned.

 

Jack looked shocked.

 

"If you don't, I do..." He winked.

 

"George you're married and have a wife at home. Go ... NOW." He shoved himself away from the table and wobbled to his feet. 

 

George went a bit pink and his eyes dropped. He looked very disappointed.

 

"Sorry..." he came up quite wobbly himself and staggered to the door, eyes looking a bit brighter than a few minutes ago. Jack swore and made his unsteady way after him.

 

\--**00**--

 

'Not bright George my lad... not bright...' the words echoed in his head and he bounced off a wall or two as he made a very unsteady path towards the bus stop. He heard a noise and looked back, squinting at the shambling form coming after him. He leant heavily against the wall, breathing awkwardly. Moments later, Jack's arms surrounded him, face buried in his hair. George huffed in shock at his weight. 

 

"Jack?" He raked his fingers through unruly grey curls. Jack's hands slid down to grab his bottom. George gasped. 

 

"Just remember, you started this..." Jack dragged him into the nearest alleyway and shoved him up against the wall. "You want to do me, mate? That what you want?" 

 

George did, but this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. In hindsight he hadn't really had much in mind and now was rather stumped. He didn't really want to do it in an alleyway but he didn't want to lose his chance either. His hands slid under Jack's suit jacket and began stroking his belly, chest and sides. He went for a kiss but Jack evaded him. His lips landed on Jack's jaw, so he just worked from there, sucking and licking. Jack smelled like whiskey, cigarettes and the nick, all comfortingly familiar. He let out a little moan as his hands brushed down and he felt Jack's hardness.

 

"All for me yeah?" he whispered.

 

"No. No... Go home to your wife, George." Jack's face was strained. He tried to break away but George's grip was firm.

 

"It's all right Guv, honest." he slid down the wall until he was squatting. He swiftly undid Jack's trousers and reached in. Jack wasn't fighting anymore. 

 

"Come on Guv... tell us how you like done."

 

Jack whimpered one hand on the wall, one hand buried in George's hair. 

 

"No..."

 

"Have to guess then do I? Bet you like this..." He had Jack's cock in a firm grip and stroked it good and solid. Jack's stifled gasp told George that he did like it. 

 

When he heard the crunch of boots on gravel rang in the alley, George quickly tucked Jack back in and managed to get his zip partway up.

 

"What's going on here?" the Constable's voice sounded very loud. 

 

"I'm trying to get George here on his feet and home." The words came easily to Jack's lips.

 

George squinted up and grinned. 

 

"Oi Malcolm. They got you down here again?" He chuckled and pointed up at Jack. "This is my Guv, DI Regan..."

 

"You two know one another?" Jack scowled. 

 

"Yes sir." The Constable bent down and took one of George's arms. 

 

"You get the other... one good heave and he'll be up."

 

"Already am..." George giggled.

 

Jack shushed him and the both heaved him upright. He landed limply all over Jack, who staggered with the weight.

 

"George... Christ. I think he's passed out. get us a cab, PC?" 

 

"Barnes, Malcolm Barnes. I'll call in for you." there was much mirth on his face. George would be living this down for some time to come.

 

\--**00**--

 

George's eyes felt glued shut. Where had he passed out this time, he wondered. Last he remembered he was in the alley with Jack and had avoided doing something terribly stupid only by divine intervention. He desperately needed a pee and some headache tabs. He groaned and rolled over. He was bare arsed. His hand immediately went to his cock. It was sticky as was the hair around it. He'd got lucky then. He wasn't sure how he'd managed as he'd drunk enough to not exactly remember where he was or who he was with, but it wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last. He rubbed his face, trying to get his eyes unstuck. It didn't smell like a bird's flat, though, no perfumes. Curiosity and his unhappy stomach forced the issue of getting up. He groaned and opened his eyes.

 

"Bloody hell..." he whispered hoarsely.

 

His place. Maybe the divine hadn't intervened. The good of it was that he already knew where the loo was. He bolted for it and prayed it was empty. Some time later he emerged, clean and feeling marginally better is when he realized he was alone in the flat. His jacket and trousers were hung carefully over the chair, and his warrant card, wallet and keys were on the night table. He dressed slowly, head pounding. He shoved his belongings in his pockets and stood for a moment, arms wrapped around himself.

 

"I'm not asking... and you'll never tell me, will ya ... bastard."

 

\--**00**--

 

George sat sullenly in the back seat staring a hole in Jack's head. They were speeding towards the address in Finchley that Roy had given them.

 

"You don't say or do anything, right." Jack barked. He'd obviously just outlined his entire plan of attack and George hadn't paid attention to any of it.

 

"Known for that, aren't I?" he sniped.

 

"What's wrong with you?"

 

George looked at the back of Len's head and scowled. "Why you askin?"

 

Jack turned around and glared. 

 

"Just do as I tell you this time."

 

George wrapped himself more tightly in his coat and stared out the window.

 

\--**00**--

 

Two cars pulled up in front of 10 Gates Crescent, disgorging several likely lads. Four disappeared around the rear, while Jack and George marched up to the front door and leaned on the buzzer. After the second heavy ring, the door opened.

 

"What do you want?" A heavily made up woman on the wrong side of 50 snarled at them.

 

"We want Charles Randolph Tate." Jack snarled back.

 

"He's not here."

 

"I reckon he is…" Jack barged past her and into the house.

 

"Oi, where's your W?" She shouted.

 

"Right here, Miss." George smiled cheekily and held the paper up for her to see.

 

Jack had thundered up the stairs, flinging doors open as he went.

 

"There you are, you bastard." Jack's voice echoed down the hall.

 

George heard a thud and a crash. He pushed past the woman and scrambled up the stairs. "Jack!"

 

Broken glass from the smashed vase was everywhere, red tulips strewn all over the floor. Jack was straddled over a beefy man in a flowered robe, savagely pounding him around the head and face. 

 

"Jack!"

 

George lunged forward and bodily knocked Jack aside. He smothered Jack with his body, trying to immobilize him. 

 

"Where is he?" Jack shouted, fists still striking against Charlie's slack jowls.

 

George dragged Jack flat, lying across him. They panted and wriggled against one another for a moment, lips close and eyes open. George could feel Jack growing hard against his thigh. Jack looked at him with naked hunger. George hadn't guessed wrong; Jack was bent. More bent than not. 

 

"Jack… calm down…" his voice was softer than he'd meant it to be.

 

Charlie took that moment to try and scramble away. George shoved Jack flat and grabbed Charlie by the arm. He slammed him into the wall and struggled to hold him there. So much for the image of effeminate queens, Charlie was as strong as an ox. He felt Jack reach into his jacket pocket and remove his handcuffs. The touch sent sparks up his spine.

 

"You're nicked, you slag…" Jack snarled as he none too gently slammed the cuffs onto Charlie's thick wrists. 

 

George shivered slightly as Jack's breath touched his cheek. 

 

"Guv!" DC Thorpe ran down the hall. "Are you all right?"

 

"Yeah, Ta Jimmy." Jack's hand brushed along George's hip as he let go of Charlie. "Take this trash down to the factory. I want to have a talk with him about friend Lassiter." He shoved Charlie forward into Thorpe's waiting arms. 

 

George sighed and rubbed his nose. A bit of blood came away on his hand. "Why is it always me hooter…" he complained. 

 

Jack stroked George's cheek tenderly, but then suddenly pulled back, as if he realized what he was doing. He quickly stomped off after Thorpe, barking orders at the uniforms.

 

\--**00**--

 

George spied Jack sitting at his desk, smoking furiously and trying very hard not to look up; chin tucked down and face buried in a report. George hadn't expected him to say anything about the previous night, but it seemed to be bothering Jack a great deal. It was bothering him, truth be told. He needed a drink, and badly.

 

"Guv, I'm off."

 

Jack grunted at him and George seethed. He wasn't going to make a scene but he didn't like Jack treating him like this either. Limbo was no place to be with Jack, he needed a yes or a no. He snorted slightly and plucked the report from Jack's hand, turning it around. All the reports were on his desk, facing him. Jack hadn't touched one since he'd come back on the squad.

 

Jack looked up, fear in his eyes.

 

"I should be the one afraid... "George hissed as he turned and walked out, "I don't even know what went on. And I know something did..."

 

\--**00**--

 

"Ha! Double 20... You're done!" George grinned and danced his way down to the board. He pulled each dart out with a small flourish and waved them at Thorpe, who scowled and held out a crisp 10-pound note. George rubbed his hands together in glee and snatched it from his grip.

 

"Cheers, my old son... and this is your round as well." he dimpled up. 

 

Thorpe heaved a sigh and belted George on the head. They both laughed as Thorpe went off to get two more pints.

 

"Fleecing the unwary are ya?"

 

George jumped as Jack spoke in his ear.

 

"Bloody Hell, Jack...you took ten years." his hands unclenched from the fists they'd become.

 

"Quit moaning. I'll buy you a drink."

 

"No."

 

"Look George..."

 

"No."

 

Jack grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

 

"You'll do as I tell ya..."

 

George like being manhandled a bit and the thought that Jack might do more than just manhandle crossed his mind. Jack had that look on him. He went slightly pink and his mouth moved but nothing came out. Thorpe chose that moment to return with the pints. George thanked whoever was in charge of that sort of thing for the escape.

 

"Hello Guv. Can I get you something?" He handed George his pint and grinned.

 

George made pleading looks at Jim, but Jack's grip grew tighter. "Cheers Jimmy, yeah. Get us a whisky..."

 

Thorpe rolled his eyes and wandered back to the bar. Jack took George's pint from his hand and set it down. 

 

"Too bad you won't get to drink that..." He started shoving George towards the rear exit. Suddenly George was afraid.

 

"Jack... No."

 

"Shut it George."

 

Jack bundled him into the backroom and locked the door. George stared at him, swallowing hard. He tensed for a fight and manoeuvred himself into a good defensive position.

 

"Look Jack, I'm sorry, but with all your grasses being Omis and you lookin at me like you do... I just thought... Look, just forget it, ok? Chalk it up to...."

 

George couldn't finish his sentence; Jack's greedy lips covered his mouth. He struggled for a moment, not immediately realising there was no threat. When Jack slapped him on the bottom and shoved his tongue down his throat, George knew fighting was not on the agenda and wholeheartedly kissed back. After a bit, they separated, breathless and hot. Jack ran his hands over George's shoulders and down his sides. Sparks danced in their wake. George moaned and arched into Jack's hands. 

 

"Jack... "

 

"I said shut it."

 

Jack's mouth was everywhere; rough lips on his neck, then sucking on his nipple, right through his shirt, fingers pulling at his zip. George fought to stay quiet, Jack's heat and insistence was making him wild. He'd wanted this badly and wasn't going to do anything to scare him off now. 

 

"Jack..." he breathed, no more than a little moan.

 

Jack impatiently shoved George's trousers to his knees, rolling his pants along as well. He took George in a firm grip and squeezed. 

 

"Want this." He growled, rubbing his face on George's belly.

 

George found himself quivering from either excitement or fear. Both were making his stomach do turns. He steadied himself against the wall with one hand while stroking his fingers through Jack's grey curls with the other. He wanted Jack to get moving, but he also wanted to stay like this forever. Jack looked up at him, his clear, blue eyes sparkling. George knew he was for it now and he was well on his way down the slippery slope. 

 

"Please," He whimpered softly.

 

Jack winked at him right before engulfing his straining cock. George barely held back a howl as Jack's hot mouth slid up and down the length of him. Every time he squirmed, the heat grew and the friction became more delicious. Jack was no novice and soon had George shaking.

 

"Please Guv, "He moaned softly. 

 

It took only one more hard suck to give George one of the most blindingly good orgasms of his life. He panted and squirmed as Jack managed to keep him just the right side of pleasure for much longer than he'd ever experienced.

 

"My gaff in fifteen, George." 

 

George's eyes bugged with the loss of Jack's hot mouth. He whimpered a bit and absently tugged at Jack's shirt.

 

"It's my turn now." Jack tucked him in and stood.

 

"Yes Guv," he croaked.

 

Jack patted him on the cheek and slipped out.

 

\--**00**--

 

It had taken George half an hour to escape from Thorpe and get to Jack's flat. Thorpe knew something was up but fortunately he didn't guess what. Jimmy was a good lad, but no detective. George rang the buzzer and fidgeted, waiting for Jack to answer.

 

"Well, you did show up." Jack slurred a bit, obviously into his whisky.

 

"Yeah… I mean, you're not havin' a laugh, are ya Guv?" George was horrified to think the whole thing had been some sort of drunken episode he'd have to try and forget about.

 

Jack's hand shot out and wound into George's coat. He summarily yanked George in and bodily pushed him through into his flat. He didn't even give George much of a chance to get his coat off before shoving him down onto the couch. 

 

"You owe me one." Jack growled.

 

George grinned up at him and rubbed his hands together. 

 

"I do indeed and I'm looking forward to paying me debt." 

 

He grabbed Jack's trousers and flicked open the hook. He slid the zip down and made a little happy sound as Jack's cock pushed its way forward from his clothes. 

 

"Someone's happy to see me, yeah?" he cooed as he shoved Jack's pants out of the way. "Come on over here so's I can say hello." 

 

He took hold of Jack and leaned forward to get a slurp. Jack's fingers wound tightly in his hair as he sucked him in. George liked how Jack tasted and couldn't seem to get enough. Just the right side of ample and so very happy to meet his mouth, Jack's cock was just the thing George had wanted. He tickled his tongue under the crown to see if Jack liked that. Jack's shiver let him know that it was a good idea.

 

"You do know what you're about..." Jack moaned.

 

George chuckled, making Jack moan louder. His head bobbed quickly as his fingers teased Jack's balls. 

 

"Bloody Christ!" 

 

George felt Jack's muscles tense and quiver. A few more fast sucks had Jack thrusting wantonly and filling his mouth. He savoured the taste; giving Jack's balls one last naughty little squeeze.

 

"Stop... stop..."

 

Jack grabbed his wrist, growling. He flopped down next to George, still trembling.

 

"Bloody Christ, George."

 

"Wanna go again?" he grinned cheekily.

 

\--**00**--

 

It was late; George sat finishing his report on the electronics truck hijacking they'd concluded the week before when his phone rang.

 

"Carter."

 

"Hello ducky, this is Ginger."

 

"Hello darling. Got something for me?"

 

"Well that all depends on you doesn't it?"

 

George laughed throatily and inhaled on his cigarette. "Depends on what you had in mind."

 

"Oh you wretched teasing boy. I was going to ask for Mr. Regan but as you are so much nicer than he is, I'll tell you instead. That old trout you're looking for has dropped in at the Pond. You should be able to snag her there if you're quick."

 

"You might get that grope in next time I see you, darling. Ta." He slammed the phone down. "Guv... Ginger says he just spotted Lassiter at The Pond."

 

Jack looked up from his own paperwork and grinned.

 

"Right, get your coat on George... "

 

Jack grabbed his own coat and sprinted out. George scribbled in his diary where they were headed and quickly followed.

 

\--**00**--

 

The Pond was a tip. George had gone by but never in. It was not the sort of place a nice young copper should be seen in. Jack had sent him round to the back to wait for Lassiter's escape, so he went around and waited. After five minutes he decided to crack open the door. It was quiet and dark. He hadn't heard any commotion and no one had come to get him, so Jack still had to be in the club. He slipped in the door and listened. He heard a row. Jack's voice was angry and it carried. George slithered through the shadows, following the sound. 

 

"Don't you act all high and mighty with me Jack. I know what you are."

 

"Shut it Lassiter."

 

"You're no different than me."

 

"Ronald James Lassiter, I'm arresting you for the robbery of 14 Stansfield Road…" 

 

"Ooo Mr. Regan, you always did like it rough."

 

George heard a scuffle. He ran forward, through the storage room door and out into the Pond proper. He felt like he was at the bottom of a pond; the light was murky and the walls were done up in varying shades of mucky green. 

 

"Jack!" he called out.

 

George blinked, not believing what he saw. Jack looked up from handcuffing a slim, well-built blonde.She was not at all what George had expected. He thought Lassiter would look as rough as Charlie had. He didn't, he was quite pretty.

 

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" Jack shouted, giving Lassiter a good belt when he didn't move as fast as Jack wanted.

 

"What are you doing?" He rushed over and pulled Jack away. "Are you alright Miss?" 

 

"Yes dear." The blonde's wig shifted as George helped her up. "Straighten us out will you?"

 

"He's not capable." Jack shoved George out of the way and ripped the wig from Lassiter's head, tossing it on the floor. "Lassiter, you're nicked."

 

"Jack take it easy. You've got him." George prised Jack away and got between the two of them. 

 

Jack stared, seething. George took the chance to hustle Lassiter out towards the front door. 

 

"Where's the tom, Lassiter? It'll be easier on you if you tell us."George's tone was firm but soft.

 

Lassiter grabbed George and stared into his eyes, the fear obvious on his face. 

 

"If you keep him away from me, I'll tell you." 

 

"I'll try, but no guarantees..."

 

Lassiter's grip grew tight. "Keep him away from me, boy. He's mad. And don't you get mixed up with him. He'll be the downfall of you."

 

George quickly hustled him out the front door and into the arms of Thorpe. They stuffed him in the car while George took the radio and called it in. He sent the two of them off before going back in after Jack.

 

\--**00**--

 

George found Jack sitting on a box, head in hands. He sat down next to Jack and leaned against him playfully.

 

"Jack? Come on it's done. I've sent Lassiter back with Thorpe."

 

Jack looked up at him with fury in his eyes. George leapt away but not before Jack clipped him on the jaw with a hard knuckled fist. George landed hard on the sticky floor and gaped.

 

"Don't you ever get between me and a villain! Ever! Do you hear me?" Regan shouted, eyes blazing.

 

George rubbed his chin and frowned.

 

"No Jack, no I don't hear you. That poor fella wasn't resisting, you had no right to thump him. I don't care what he done to you or what you think he's done to you, I won't let you get yourself in trouble for being reckless."

 

"You what?" Jack's face was red and he looked about to pop.

 

"Jack, take it easy. We've nicked them and we'll get the goods back. You've won. OK?"

 

Jack glared at George and stalked out. George then realised he was shaking. He really thought Jack was going to try and belt him again. He was going to have to think twice about what was going on now. He needed a drink.

 

\--**00**--

 

"George, I'm home!"

 

Alison's voice echoed from the walls. George cringed slightly as his head was pounding from the several large ones he'd had. He pulled himself out of the chair and went to greet her.

 

"Alison, love. I've missed you. How's the sister?" He kissed her on the cheek but hovered for more.

 

She turned out of his reach and headed for the kitchen. "Take that upstairs will you?" She nodded at her bag. "I'm putting the kettle on."

 

"Yes love." He grinned evilly and wiggled his brows. She shot him a warning glare. Only slightly defeated, he took her bag upstairs.

 

He loitered with intent for a few minutes, more in hope than anything else, but when he heard the kettle whistle, he gave up and went back down.

 

"What took you so long?" she huffed, pouring out the tea.

 

"Nothing. Sorry." He sat at the kitchen table tracing designs on the cloth. After a few moments he realised she had been telling him the news of her visit and he'd missed most of it. He gathered his wits quickly and paid full attention after that. 

 

\--**00**--

 

"Come on love, I've missed you." George purred. 

 

Alison giggled and lightly smacked him on the head. 

 

"That's all you think about."

 

"You drive me to it love." He laughed and pounced on her, kissing her deeply.

 

She moaned a little under his hands. He stroked along her sides as he kissed down her throat. 

 

He had missed her, despite having Jack. There was an ease and comfort to what they had, none of the desperation and raw need. She was his reminder of what he should be doing in life.

 

\--**00**--

 

"You look pleased with yourself," Jack snarled as George bounced in.

 

"I am."

 

He sat down, still grinning smugly. There was a real difference between sex with a man and sex with a woman. Alison always reminded him why he loved women so much. He looked up from his tea to Jack glaring at him. 

 

"So she's back."

 

"Yeah, come in last night."

 

"And come across this morning?"

 

Jack regarded him with a fishy eye. He didn't want to credit it to jealousy but Jack's snarl had all the earmarks. That made George oddly happy. 

 

"Yeah," he chuckled, "too bad for you, eh?" 

 

Jack just tossed a folder at him.

 

"I want you to interview those people. Today."

 

George looked at the list and groaned. "All of this lot?"

 

"Too bad for you." Jack's grin was unpleasant.

 

\--**00**--

 

George walked in his front door and sighed. It had been a long and unrewarding day of interviewing very unhelpful people. He shuffled into the kitchen to see if anything was around for supper.

 

"You're late."

 

"Hello Alison, love." He gave her a kiss and a friendly grope. "Jack had me all over the place today."

 

She shooed him away to the table. He sat, grateful to relax a bit.He watched her bottom shake as she cooked. 

 

"Stop looking at my arse, you."

 

"How'd you know?" he squeaked.

 

She just laughed and set a plate in front of him and a nice cup of tea. He made grateful noises and tucked in.

 

"So what's kept you so late tonight?"

 

"Jack had me out interviewing witnesses on that hijacking case,"

 

"I thought you said there were no witnesses,"

 

"There aren't"

 

"Did you have a row with him again? That rotten bastard! I can't believe the things he does to you."

 

She wouldn't believe it even had she known. She wouldn't like it very much either. "Alison, sweetheart its fine, I just need a drink."

 

"I reckon you've had a few of those already today."

 

"Alison, please..."

 

"Clean up after yourself. I'm going to bed."

 

She stalked off and left him to eat. Suddenly his appetite was gone. He stared after her thinking about what she'd do if she found out. Why did he always end up with the temperamental ones? He just sighed and cleared away the dishes.

 

\--**00**--

 

The phone rang, rousing George from sleep. He fumbled with the glass that was still in his hand and lurched out into the hall to get it.

 

"Hello?"

 

"My drum, now."

 

Jack's voice was soft and quiet. 

 

"Jack? What's wrong?"

 

"Just get down here, now." 

 

He rang off. George stared at the phone and against his better judgement set the receiver down and got his coat.

 

\--**00**--

 

"Jack! Jack!" George pounded on Regan's door, fearing that Jack would answer, and also fearing that he wouldn't.

 

"Oi you, leave off. Some of us are trying to sleep." 

 

George looked up and saw Jack's upstairs neighbour glaring at him from her front window. 

 

"Sorry missus... "

 

George jumped back slightly as the door flew open. Jack was obviously well into the bottle as he teetered in the doorway. George gathered him up and shoved him back inside. 

 

"Jack, What's wrong?" George sat him down and scanned for the bottle. He spotted it on the mantle and grabbed it. "You've had enough." 

 

His mouth dropped as he turned to see Jack looking at him with large, red eyes, cheeks wet with tears. 

 

"I'm sorry George, but you have to know... I can't tell anyone but you. Shouldn't be telling you either."

 

George sat with him and touched his hand gently. "What shouldn't you tell me?"

 

Jack reluctantly looked him in the eye and sighed. "I'm afraid Lassiter will talk."

 

"What could he say Jack? I stopped you from belting him. He's got no grounds."

 

"Not for that... "

 

"Then for what? Jack, you aren't making sense."

 

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "He knows."

 

"Knows what?"

 

"Don't be so bloody thick George. He knows something A10 would just love to hear. "

 

George tried to think for a moment what Jack was saying. It finally dawned on him what Jack meant, what he was so afraid of. Jack and Lassiter must have been up to each other at some point. George found himself feeling oddly angry over that. "You didn't... did you?"

 

"I'll bloody kill him if he opens his gob."

 

"Jack, no one will think anything... he looks like a bird."

 

"I'll be a laughingstock."

 

"Jack, Come on. Don't worry about it, ok? Come to bed. You need to sleep it off, yeah?" George let out a yelp as Jack pulled him down into a hard kiss then just as suddenly shoved him away.

 

"You ever say anything... " He glared menacingly at George, despite the wet, red eyes.

 

George backed away. "Why would I?"

 

"No one's got it in for you. You'd win."

 

"Win? Jack... stop. Here give us that bottle..." they wrestled the bottle between them. Finally Jack crumpled against George, exhausted and sobbing. George absently kissed his temple and hid the bottle behind the sofa. "Come on, let's get you settled." 

 

Jack went along quietly. 

 

\--**00**--

 

George sat in the interview room smoking nervously. He was taking a chance in speaking to Lassiter, but he needed to know what to expect and to try and head off any nastiness before it blew up in all their faces. He jumped slightly as they brought in Lassiter. Dressed in prison clothes he just looked like any other slim blond bloke. 

 

"Have a seat." George motioned for him to sit and waved the uniform out. 

 

Lassiter looked at him warily, sitting opposite and taking the proffered cigarette.

 

"You can relax, this is strictly off the record."

 

Lassiter sat back, delicately smoking. "Is it?"

 

"Yeah. This is just between us, right?"

 

"You and him, you've been at it, haven't you?"

 

George looked away, smoke curling from his nostrils. "Now why would you say that?"

 

"Because the guard isn't here, so either you're going to knock me about or we're talking something private. You don't look the sort to knock me about, and the only private thing we have in common is him."

 

George chewed his lip and ground out his cigarette. "Do you plan on saying anything?"

 

"My brief has advised me to say as little as possible. I always listen to my brief."

 

"Wise on your part."

 

"How is he?"

 

George blinked at him. That was not a question he expected Lassiter to ask. "Good, aside from being him."

 

Lassiter laughed. "Yeah, well a shame he's a copper. I liked him. Lot of work though."

 

"Don't I know it."

 

Lassiter stubbed out his cigarette and looked at George with a mixture of sympathy and pain.

 

"Be careful darling."

 

 

\--**00**--

 

"See Guv, nothing to worry about. Lassiter is safely tucked up back in the Scrubs and not a word let slip."

 

George snuggled back into Jack's sofa with his whisky. Jack had been a moody horror for days, alternately being openly hostile or sullenly silent with any and all. The look on Jack's face as Lassiter pointedly ignored him from the cells on that last day was truly frightening. Only when Lassiter had been sent back to prison did Jack seem to return to himself. 

 

"I'd have bloody killed him."

 

George believed him more than he cared to. 

 

"Jack, it's finished. Get your mind off Lassiter."

 

"I'm not one."

 

"No Jack." George turned red with the lie. "You just like a nice built blonde, don't ya?" He went redder as he realised what he'd said.

 

"What are you saying?" Regan growled.

 

"Jack. You can trust me... I'm in it too aren't I? Who would I tell? Why would I? Don't want to give you up anyway. " He stumbled over the words, digging himself in deeper as he went. 

 

Jack looked at him, oddly. His brows were knit and there was a look of incomprehension twisting his whole face. He stared right through George, as if trying to decide whether to break something or not.

 

"What do you mean, 'give me up'?" he growled.

 

George's blood ran cold. 

 

"As in playing about... what did you think I meant?"

 

Jack's expression made what he thought all too apparent. 

 

"Jack, what are you like? I'd never betray you. Besides, I'm just as guilty as you are. Worse, more like, I have a wife I'm cheating on."

 

Suddenly Jack rubbed his hands over his face, sighing. "I'm sorry George. I should know better than to doubt you. But I don't, can't trust anyone."

 

"Who better than me to watch out for you?"

 

Jack's expression softened. He smiled at George with a pathetic wistfulness. "You really are a good lad, George. I'm not used to that."

 

"Get used to it. From me, at any rate, and all the girls, they don't wish you ill. You know that Jack. Stop worrying, ok?"

 

"I can never stop worrying, George. Ever. You have a wife. I don't anymore. I've got no cover. And if you spend too much time with me, talk will start. It always does."

 

"Jack," George took a long drink and sat up. "Jack, I'm not innocent. You should know that by now. I know how to keep things on the QT, probably better than you. We're in the same boat Jack. You can trust me. Just stay away from Alison. She hates you anyway and she always knows. Always."

 

"What do you mean always?"

 

"Come on Jack, this isn't the first time." He smiled wickedly.

 

"You dirty little boy." Jack grinned in return.

 

\--**00**--

 

End 

March 2007

 

 

 


End file.
